My First Thomas
My First Thomas and Friends is a range of chunky plastic toys for young infants based on Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. They were produced by Golden Bear Toys for the UK since 1996, and were distributed by Tomy in the US and Japan. The vehicles use chunky, simplistic designs, and the track system first consisted of coloured plastic pieces. The track was later replaced by playmats with illustrations. The range was discontinued in 2010. Regular range Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry * Bert * Rusty * Victor * Billy * Whiff Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Henrietta * Express coach * Toad * Troublesome Truck 1 * Troublesome Truck 2 * Red Truck * Blue Truck * Low loader * Milk Tanker * Fuel tanker * Sugar wagon Vehicles * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * George * Bulstrode * Lorry 1 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car Vehicle Playsets * Thomas Playset * Percy Playset * Thomas and Henry Playset * Thomas and Friends Mega Value Playset Destinations * Cranky * Tunnel Bridge Track Sets * Thomas Track Set * Thomas Track and Station Set * Thomas Deluxe Set Playmat Playsets * Thomas and Friends Playmat Playset * Tour of Sodor Playmat * Thomas and Rosie Playset Drive-away Talking Engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Spencer * Stanley Talking/Interactive characters The talking versions of the "My First" models were first released in 2000. The models are more complex than the basic ones: their eyes move and they speak familiar phrases from the original stock narrations of Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. Eleven of the models have never been released in the normal range. The interactive versions had the ability to speak to each other when you make them face each other. Talking * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Oliver * Emily * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Mavis * Salty * Peter Sam * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Interactive * Thomas * Percy * Edward * James * Bertie * Harold * Lady * Mavis * Peter Sam Trivia * The sound test function that can be activated (when holding down the button, putting one battery back in the engine, and then letting go of the button) on the original engines from 2000 included the names of characters that were not released in the talking range (like Toby, Bill, Ben, Diesel, Terence, Henry, Gordon, etc), nor regular range (Sir Handel, Duncan). * Lady is the only talking engine from the interactive range to not be rereleased in the later non-interactive talking range. * The original and rereleased Percy's/Edward's/Thomas'/Harold's/James'/Bertie's/Peter Sam's phrases are different. * Cranky is painted blue. * Duck and Oliver are missing their GWR lettering. * Bulstrode is yellow and blue. * Henry and Gordon were first released with separate tenders. They were later re-released with connected tenders. * The prototype Victor uses a modified face of Oliver. * Thomas and Percy share the same tooling. * James and Edward share the same tooling. * Henry and Gordon share the same tooling. * Lorry 1 is painted brown. * Peter Sam has his old funnel. * Some of the models are portrayed in the book A Noisy Surprise. Gallery File:MyFirstTalkingThomas.jpg|Interactive Thomas File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingThomas.jpg|Prototype Drive-Away Talking Thomas File:MyFirstThomasEdward.jpg|Edward File:MyFirstThomasOriginalHenry.jpg|Henry original File:HenryMyFirstThomas.jpg|Prototype Henry File:MyFirstThomasOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Gordon File:MyFirstThomasGordon.jpg|Prototype Gordon File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|James File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Drive-Away Talking James File:MyFirstPercy.jpg|Interactive Percy File:MyFirstPercy2.jpg File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype Drive-Away Talking Percy File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|Toby File:MyFirstDuck.jpg|Duck File:MyFirstThomasDonald.jpg|Donald File:MyFirstThomasDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:MyFirstThomas.jpg|Talking Oliver File:MyFirstThomasOliver2.jpg File:MyFirstThomasBill.jpg|Bill File:MyFirstThomasBen.jpg|Ben File:MyFirstThomasTalkingLady.jpg|Interactive Lady File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|Emily File:MyFirstThomasMurdoch.jpg|Talking Murdoch File:MyFirstThomasSpencer.PNG|Spencer File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Drive-Away Talking Spencer File:MyFirstThomasMolly.PNG|Talking Molly File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|Rosie File:MyFirstThomasWhiff.PNG|Prototype Whiff File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBilly.png|Billy File:TalkingBilly.jpg|Prototype Billy File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|Stanley File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:MyFirstThomasMavis.jpg|Mavis File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|Talking Salty File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|Interactive Peter Sam File:MyFirstThomasRusty.jpg|Rusty File:MyFirstVictorprototype.jpg|Prototype Victor File:MyFirstTerence.jpg|Terence File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|Interactive Bertie File:MyFirstThomasTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|Harold File:MyFirstGeorge.jpg|George File:MyFirstBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|Cranky File:MyFirstThomasLorry1.jpg|Lorry 1 File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:MyFirstThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:MyFirstThomasexpresscoach.jpg|Express coach File:MyFirstHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|Fuel tanker File:MyFirstThomasToad.jpg|Toad File:MyFirstThomassugartanker.jpg|Sugar wagon File:MyFirstThomasTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:MyFirstThomasTrucks.jpg|Trucks File:MyFirstThomasLowLoader.jpg|Low Loader File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingThomasActivitySet.jpg|File:Drive-Away Talking Thomas Activity Set MyFirstThomasOliver.jpg MyFirstThomas.jpg MyFirstThomasNeville.jpg MyFirstThomasArry.JPG MyFirstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg Category:Merchandise